First Day
by AwkwardTurtlesFTW
Summary: A new girl enters Ouran and makes friends with Haruhi Fujioka. After a while, three girls come to her. Now, will she survive if she crosses the line without knowing?
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki Kobayashi silently walked into Ouran High School.

Ouran High School was a high school for rich kids. Mizuki had heard rumors that it was an exquisite place to go to. _If it's so great why do I feel so sick? _Mizuki asked herself. Gripping her bookbag tightly she entered the halls. People stared straight at her.

She was wearing a girl's uniform which fit her nicely. Her long, straight dark brown hair swayed as she walked. Her book bag was brown and a tad worn out but still of use.

"She's…. cute…"

"Is that the new kid? She looks nice."

"She's poor though. Look at her bag and her torn shoes. Poor girl, she'll be bullied I'm sure."

Mizuki turned red and gripped her bag even tighter. She hung her head and kept walking. A finger tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see a girl in a boy's uniform. The girl had short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"I'm Haruhi. You're the new girl right? Nice to meet you. I'll show you around," Haruhi said, smiling big then walking down the hall. Mizuki silently followed.

After orientation

Haruhi turned and said, "It's a big school but you'll get used to it. Since you're new the teachers will lay off if you're late to class. If you need help come find me."

Mizuki nodded and watched as Haruhi walked away. _She seems nice. Why is she in a boy's uniform though?_

As she turned three girls stood there, arms crossed. The one on the left had black pigtails and brown eyes that seemed to be staring into Mizuki's soul. The one on the right had short brown hair with black eyes that said she was only here for some fun. The one in the middle had long yellow hair and sneering blue eyes.

"Hello new kid. I'm Rin," said the one in the middle.

"Name's Sayomi,"the left one said smugly.

"My name is Yumi," said the one on the right.

Mizuki mumbled. "H-hello…"

Rin smirked. "You can't even speak. I don't think she'll be a threat. Anyways, new girl, we have one very important rule. You don't mess with us. Or who knows what we'll do." Rin and the other two girls walked away, laughing and gossiping. Mizuki stared wide-eyed at the trio.

_I'm dead…_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. I had a bit of trouble with school but everything's better now. This one is longer than the last, but just by a little bit.

_I hate this. I hate this. I HATE THIS!_

Mizuki kept spinning and turning. The halls were long and had intricate details. Swirls appeared nearly everywhere. _This school is so big…_ Mizuki thought.

Whoosh!

The birds scared Mizuki and she ran for it. A door appeared at the end of the hall and Mizuki desperately flung open the door. She was met by a strong fragrance of roses and rose petals. Right in front of her was a blond boy holding his hand out with a worried look on his face. He looked like a second-year.

"My my. Who is this?" asked the boy as he helped Mizuki up. "I don't recall seeing you here before."

Mizuki stared. "I-I…"

Behind the boy was a whole group of people. Twins with copper colored hair, a tall mysterious-looking guy with black hair, a small blond haired boy with a stuffed bunny in his arms. Then another boy with black hair and glasses, writing something in a black book. She recognized one of them, though she was just reading near a table.

"Haruhi…" mumbled Mizuki.

Haruhi looked up and saw Mizuki. "Oh. I was hoping you wouldn't find this place. You were bound to but I guess God couldn't grant this one prayer. I'll explain."

"These idiots of here are part of a Host Club here at Ouran. The twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin though I am the only one to tell them apart so far. They're the what you might call the homo part of the Host Club. Both are first years. That small blond boy lolita is Honey, his real name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He's believe it or not the oldest in the host club. The quiet guy following him is Mori. Takashi Morinozuka is his full name. He's really quiet and is the mysterious type. Over there in the glasses is Kyoya Ootori. He's the cool smart type, though I do say he' s mean sometimes. Tamaki, the guy the helped you up is the king of the host club. Tamaki Suoh. I recommend avoiding him, he's really weird. And last but not least is me, Haruhi Fujioka. Normal type. Oh and there's Renge Houshakujii who calls herself the manager. She appears randomly in cosplay so watch out."

Mizuki took this all in but it was a complete shock to her. "Wait. Aren't you a girl Haruhi?"

"No! Haruhi isn't a girl she's a boy. No question about it," Tamaki said rather hastily.

Haruhi only sipped the teacup of coffee. "She knows."

The whole host club stopped and stared at Mizuki. Tamaki sighed and the others went back to what they were doing. Hikaru seemed to keep glancing over at Mizuki occasionally. He and his brother finally went up to Haruhi and said in unison, "Since you're here, why don't you stay? Come sit on the couch over there."

Mizuki did as she was told and sat down. The twins sat down on either side of her and ' Did their thing'. Mizuki sighed, which made the twins stop talking. Hikaru asked, "What's wrong? Are you bored? I know! We can play the which one is Hikaru game!"

The twins put on identical caps and posed. "Which one is Hikaru?" they asked.

Mizuki pointed to the twin on the right and said, "Hikaru."

"Nope! Wrong!" the two said in unison.

"I'm right. I can see tiny differences in your faces and also because I sense it," insisted Mizuki.

The twins stood wide-eyed at Mizuki. Haruhi stopped reading and glanced from Mizuki to Hikaru to Kaoru. Tamaki's head rose from behind the couch. Honey stopped eating cake and became interested in Mizuki.

"She did it…" they all whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Something is messing with my laptop. This chapter is really short but please bear with me.

Mizuki was told to not tell anyone about Haruhi's gender. She promised not to. Mizuki was pretty much ignored except for the host club and a girl named Miya. Miya was so nice to Mizuki; she helped her with homework, talked to her, made friends with her. Mizuki constantly came to the music room because she didn't want to be left alone. Miya could only stay with her in 2 periods and at lunch. After school Miya had to go straight home.

Hikaru and Kaoru would treat Mizuki specially. They tried their best to seduce Mizuki with twincest but she would just giggle and watch the other girls go "Kyaaa!". They wanted Mizuki's attention badly and always stayed by Mizuki. When the school learned about this girls paid attention to Mizuki more and boys would flirt with her. Mizuki, though, knew they just accepted her now because of her relationship with the twins.

Tamaki had required an interest in Mizuki. He kept watching her like a stalker. He'd be hiding behind the couch when Mizuki drank commoner's coffee. He'd be following Mizuki around the music room. He would even follow Mizuki to the bathroom until she smacked him with a book.

"I think the boys like you," Kyoya whispered to Mizuki.

"I can see that," replied Mizuki.

"I mean more than a friend" Kyoya said mischeviously then walked away. Mizuki turned red as an apple.

_What does he mean by that?_

-Home-

"Mom! I'm home," shouted Mizuki. As Mizuki took off her shoes she noticed the eerie silence. "Mom?" A moan from the kitchen. Mizuki ran into the kitchen crying, "Mom?! Are you ok?!"

Mizuki's mother lay on the floor, her arm twitching. Her eyes were rolled back and spit had rolled down her cheeks. Mizuki rushed to the phone.

Tears ran down Mizuki's face. The phone rang as the ambulance took her mom away. "Hello?"

"WHAT HAPPENED MIZUKI?!"


	4. Chapter 4

OK, so I tried to make this chapter longer as you suggested. If you want it even longer then I can do that. If I'm not going on a trip tomorrow I might upload another chapter then. Thanks for reading J

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya freaked when they heard what happened to Mizuki's mom. Well, Kyoya didn't really care but he pretended to to keep his image. Mizuki's neighbors visit her occasionally to give her presents and cards and food. Mizuki didn't go to school for a few days. The whole host club visited her too, with the help of Kyoya's stalker skills. Honey brought in a truckload of cakes and Tamaki brought bouquets to give to Mizuki.

The doorbell rang.

"Mizuki! Are you alright?" yelled a voice. _It sounds so familiar…_thought Mizuki as she opened the door. Something hugged her immediately and the smell of vanilla perfume filled her nose.

"Misa!"

"Mizuki!"

Tamaki's head popped out from behind the living room. "Who's that?"

Mizuki explained with a big smile to the host club that Misa was her best friend. The two look so close, it's hard to think that they might part later on.

"I thought you couldn't get out of the house because of your father!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Misa just giggled and said, "I annoyed him enough to make him bring me here."

As Misa entered the living room, the twins immediately glared at her. Misa avoided eye contact with the twins and eyed the cakes sitting next to Honey. The twins started whispering to each other, eyeing Misa occasionally.

"Wasn't she the girl that backstabbed her last best friend?" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru replied, "I think so. She twisted the story and made it seem like her best friend backstabbed _her_"

Mizuki had become more cheerful when Misa came. The twins kept an unpleasant aura around them though only Haruhi and Mizuki noticed. Kyoya examined Mizuki's home, which was just an average house. No fancy stuff like shiny tile floors or chandeliers. He didn't really dislike the house but what would he expect from a commoner?

Honey looked up from his cake and asked, "Hey Mizuki. Where's your dad? He doesn't seem to be caring, leaving you alone here."

At that, a heavy emo (No offense intended) air dropped over the room. Mizuki only mumbled, "That jerk is gone…"

Silence.

Misa quietly asked, "What happened?"

"He left me and mom when I was little…" Mizuki began.

Him and mom were happy together. Went on romantic dates and all that. Then suddenly, mom told him she was having a baby. He was ecstatic. Complete joy. After I was born, he took extra care for me. He spoiled me and played with me. But, when I turned 4, he… changed. He would come home from work and totally ignore me. He would act the same when mom was home, but when she was gone he would either work or… abuse me. He'd take his anger out on me, though I didn't know why he would. Mom went on a business trip so she could get a raise. While she was gone, a girl came over and kept kissing dad. I just sat in the corner and played with my toys. They would go into the master bedroom and…. I could hear them, and even though I was a kid, I knew something was wrong.

When mom came back, I told her what happened. She ignored it for a few days, but she soon realized I was telling the truth. She confronted dad and he went into a rage. He and mom argued and fought; he hit mom with a beer bottle. Hard. She fell on the ground unconscious and he stared at me with those cold blind eyes. Eyes I didn't recognize. He left immediately and I never saw him again.

Mizuki clenched her fists and tears streamed down her face. "I've been living like this ever since. Holding it in. Mom is the only family I have left."

Everyone was quiet. Even Kyoya paid attention.

Then the phone rang.

It was the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry I haven't been updating. My laptop had a virus and I took it to Best Buy and I had to wait a couple of days. Then I had to install some stuff. I'm back now, though.

Everyone cheered as Mizuki announced her mother was doing well. She should come home soon and everything should be back to normal. The twins blew their noses and Tamaki pranced around like a fairy. Misa smiled and finally sat back, relaxed. Honey urged Kyoya to eat some cake, and for only this occasion, Kyoya ate on piece. Mizuki nearly fainted in relief, especially after telling something she hasn't told anyone before. She couldn't help it.

Mizuki went to school the next day. And the next and the next and the next. She was happier than she was before.

Rin and her gang paid no heed to Mizuki, though she did seem annoyed that Mizuki was allowed to hang out with the host club, especially when some of the hosts crooned over her. Sayumi shook her head and continued walking to class.

"Hey, did you hear? They say Mizuki was crying in the bathroom today…" said a nearby student. Guilt struck Sayumi.

Rin never felt at all like this, even when she bullied people harshly. This time though, she felt bad. She hurried to class and sat down feeling ashamed. _Why am I feeling this way? I told her to stay out of…_ Sayumi laughed. _It's nothing. Maybe I just ate something bad. Oh well. _

-Earlier That Day-

"HEY!"

Mizuki turned smiling. "Hi Rin!"

**SLAP**

"Wha-" stammered Mizuki, dropping her books.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Rin screamed.

Sayumi scoffed. "Are you deaf? When Rin says don't cross the line, she means it. You can't take the host club from her. Tsk. You've been a bad girl."

Mizuki stood there, confused and dazed. "I-I"

**SLAP**

Sayumi smiled. "Do you want everyone to know your _father_ was a heartless cheater? Or that you didn't do anything to stop him? Or maybe should I announce your father _abused_ you?"

Shock. Total shock. "H-how do you…"

"My father owns this school. I looked through your background. Now, be a good girl and I won't tell your secret," said Rin with a wink. She turned and walked away, casting just one mean glance at Mizuki's crying face.

Mizuki didn't visit the host club that day. Or the next. In fact,she avoided them as much as she could. Finally, Tamaki confronted her.

"Why have you been ignoring us?!" asked Tamaki angrily. "Haruhi is worried about you! All of the hosts are!"

"R-rin said…" Mizuki mumbled, looking down.

Tamaki's voice softened, yet his voice turned firm. "What did Rin do? Tell me!" Tamaki yelled and shook Mizuki.

Mizuki began tearing up and screamed back at Tamaki, "She doesn't want me to take the host club away from her so she threatened me! She didn't want me to be near the host club! Or else she'll tell the whole school about my past!" Mizuki closed her eyes and ran off.

Tamaki clenched his fists. "And I told Rin to stop. It's my fault. It's my fault…"

Mizuki ate quietly at dinner. Her mother noticed."Dear, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, mom..."

"Well hurry up and eat. I have a surprise for you!"

Mizuki's heart lifted. She hardly got surprises from Mom so she gobbled up her food and waited in the living room. In came her mother carrying a small box.

"Close your eyes!"


End file.
